16th century in poetry
Works published England * Edmund Spenser , The Faerie Queene (1590-1596) Other * Hamzah Fansuri writes in the Malay language. * The compilation of Romances de los Señores de Nueva España, a collection of Aztec poetry (including pre-Columbian works). Births and deaths England * John Skelton (c. 1460–1529) * Sir Thomas Wyatt (1503-1542) * Sir Walter Raleigh (1552–1618) * Edmund Spenser (1552–1599) * Sir Philip Sidney (1554–1586) * Christopher Marlowe (1564–1593) * William Shakespeare (1564–1616) * John Donne (c. 1572–1631) * Ben Jonson (c. 1572–1637) * Robert Herrick (1591–1674) * George Herbert (1593–1633) France * Jean Molinet (1435–1507), French poet, chronicler, and composer * Olivier de la Marche (1426–1501), French poet and author"Olivier de la Marche" article, Catholic Encyclopedia, 1914, retrieved April 19, 2009 * Clement Marot (1496–1544) * Marguerite de Navarre (1492–1549) * Bonaventure des Périers (c. 1501 – 1544) * Louise Labe (1526–1566) * Maurice Sceve (1511–1564) * Pierre de Ronsard (1524–1585) * Joachim du Bellay (1525–1560) * Jean de Sponde (1557–1595) * Jean de la Ceppede (1550–1622)Preminger, Alex and T. V. F. Brogan, et al., The New Princeton Encyclopedia of Poetry and Poetics, 1993. New York: MJF Books/Fine Communications * Agrippa d'Aubigne (1550–1630) * François de Malherbe (1555–1628) French-language Swiss * Théodore-Agrippa d'Aubigné (1552–1630) * Simon Goulart (1583–1628)http://www.aidh.org/Refug/GE_refug/22.htm Germany * Erasmus Alberus (c. 1500–1553) * Johann Valentin Andreae (1586–1654) * Johann Beltz (1529–1584) * Sebastian Brant (1457 or 1458 – 1521) * Conrad Celtis (1459–1508) * Nikolaus Decius (1485 – after 1546) * Johann Fischart (1546 or 1547 – 1591) * Hans Folz (1435/1440 – 1513) * Sebastian Franck (1499 – 1542 or 1543) * Konrad Gesner (1516–1565) * Johann Heermann (1585–1647) * Nikolaus Herman (c. 1500–1561) * Mathias Holtzwart (c. 1540 – after 1589) * Anna Ovena Hoyer (1584–1655) * Ulrich von Hutten(1488–1523) * Georg List (1532–1596) * Ambrosius Lobwasser (1515–1585) * Martin Luther (1483–1546) * Philipp Melanchthon (1497–1560) * Thomas Müntzer (c. 1489–1525) * Philipp Nicolai (1556–1608) * Martin Opitz (1597–1639) * Jakob Regnart (between 1540 and 1545 – 1599) * Adam Reusner (1471/1496 – 1563/1582) * Bartholomäus Ringwaldt (1532 – c. 1599) * Hans Sachs (1494–1576) * Paulus Schede Melissus (1539–1602) * Johann Hermann Schein (1586–1630) * Johannes Secundus (1511–1536) * Friedrich Spee von Langenfeld (1591–1635) * Paul Speratus (1484–1581) * Josua Stegmann (1588–1632) * Georg Rodolf Weckherlin (1584–1653) * Michael Weisse (1588–1634) * Diederich von dem Werder (1584–1657) * Christoff Wirsung (c. 1500–1571) * Julius Wilhelm Zincgref (1591–1635) German-language Swiss *Nicholas Manuel (1484–1530) Italy * Benedetto Cariteo (1450–1514)Web page titled "BENEDETTO CARITEO, 1450-1514", retrieved April 19, 2009. Archived 2009-05-02. * Teofilo Folengo (1491 – 1574) * Lodovico Ariosto (1474–1533), also a Latin poet * Torquato Tasso (1544–1595) * Pietro Bembo (1470–1547), Cardinal and influential critic * Vittoria Colonna (1492–1547) * Gaspara Stampa (c. 1523–1554), woman poet * Antonio Sebastiano Minturno (1559–1565), writer and poet Japan * Arakida Moritake 荒木田守武 (1473–1549), the son of Negi Morihide, and a Shinto priest; said to have excelled in waka, renga, and in particular haikai *Hosokawa Fujitaka 細川藤孝, also known as Hosokawa Yūsai 細川幽斎 (1534–1610), a Sengoku period feudal warlord who was a prominent retainer of the last Ashikaga shoguns; father of Hosokawa Tadaoki, an Oda clan senior general; after the 1582 Incident at Honnō-ji, he took the Buddhist tonsure and changed his name to "Yūsai"; but he remained an active force in politics, under Shoguns Toyotomi Hideyoshi and Tokugawa Ieyasu * Satomura Shokyu 里村昌休 (1510–1552), Japanese leading master of the linked verse renga after the death of Tani Sobuko in 1545 * Sōgi 宗祇 (1421–1502), Japanese Zen monk who studied waka and renga poetry, then became a professional renga poet in his 30s *Tani Soyo 谷宗養 (1526–1563), renga poet; a rival of Satomura Joha; son of Tani Sobuko *Yamazaki Sōkan 山崎宗鑑, pen name of Shina Norishige (1465–1553), renga and haikai poet, court calligrapher for Shogun Ashikaga Yoshihisa; became a secluded Buddhist monk following the shogun's death in 1489 Latin * Battista Spagnoli (1447–1516), Italian * Giovanni Pontano (1429–1503), Italian * Michael Marullus (c. 1453–1500), Italian * Jacopo Sannazaro (1458–1530), Italian * Andrea Navagero (1483–1529), Italian * Girolamo Fracastoro (1483–1553), Italian * Marcantonio Flaminio (1498–1550), Italian * Marco Girolamo Vida (1485–1566), Italian * Conrad Celtis (1459–1508), German * Salmon Macrin (1490–1557), French * Joannes Secundus (1511–1536), Dutch * Lodovico Ariosto (1474–1533), Italian who also published poetry in Italian * Joachim Du Bellay (c. 1525–1560), Frenchman who also published poetry in French * Jan Kochanowski (1530–1584), Pole who also published poetry in Polish * Maciej Kazimierz Sarbiewski (1595–1640), Polish Jesuit and poet * Jacob Balde (1604–1668), German Jesuit and poet Netherlands * Barlaeus, also known as Kaspar van Baerle (1584–1648) * Suster Bertken (1426 or 1427–1514) * Anna Bijns (1493–1575) * Adriaen Valerius (1570/1575–1625) * Joost van den Vondel (1587–1679), Dutch writer considered the most prominent Dutch poet and playwright of the 17th century Ottoman Empire * Bâkî (باقى) (1526–1600) * Fuzûlî (فضولی) (c. 1483–1556) * Hayâlî (خيالى) (c. 1500–1557) * Necati (died 1509) * Selim II (1524–1574), sultan and poet * Suleyman the Magnificent (ca. 1495–1566) * Tashcali Yahya Bey (died 1582) * Ruhi-i Bagdadi (died 1605) * Nef'i (1582–1635) * Seyhulislam Yahya (1552–1644) * Pir Sultan Abdal (c. 1480–1550) Persian language * Sheikh Bahaii, Scientist, architect, philosopher, and poet (1546-1620) *Vahshi Bafghi Poland * Biernat of Lublin (c. 1465 – after 1529) * Mikolaj Rej (1505–1569) * Jan Kochanowski (1530–1584) * Mikolaj Sep Szarzynski (c. 1550 – c. 1581) * Sebastian Grabowiecki (ca. 1543–1607) * Sebastian Fabian Klonowic (ca. 1545–1602) * Szymon Szymonowic (1558–1629) * Daniel Naborowski (1573–1640) * Kasper Miakskowski (1550–1622) Portugal * Garcia de Resende (c. 1470–1536) * Gil Vicente (c. 1465 – c. 1536), poet and playwright * Francisco de Sá de Miranda (c. 1481–1558) * Bernardim Ribeiro (1482–1552) * Cristovao Falcao (1518 – c. 1557) * Luís de Camões (c. 1524–1580) * Diogo Bernardes (c. 1530 – c. 1605), brother of Frei Agostinho da Cruz * Frei Agostinho da Cruz (1540–1619), brother of Diogo Bernardes * Francisco Rodrigues Lobo (c. 1580–1621) * Antonio de Ferreira * Clement Marot (1496–1544) * Mellin de Saint Gelais (1491–1558) Slovakia * Martin Rakovský (1535–1579) * Ján Silván (1493–1573) * Pavel Kyrmezer (birth year not known – 1589) * Vavřinec Benedikt z Nudožer (Laurentio Benedictino Nudozierino) (1555–1615) * Ján Filický ( c. 1585–1623) * Ján Bocatius (1569–1621) * Jakub Jakobeus (1591–1645) * Martin Bošňák (birth year not known – 1566) * Štefan Komodický (16th century) * Eliáš Láni (1570–1618) * Daniel Pribiš (1580–1645) * Juraj Tranovský or Tranoscius (1592–1637) South Asia * Akho (1591–1659), Gujarati-language poet, Vedantist and radicalMohan, Sarala Jag, Chapter 4: "Twentieth-Century Gujarati Literature" (Google books link), in Natarajan, Nalini, and Emanuel Sampath Nelson, editors, Handbook of Twentieth-century Literatures of India, Westport, Connecticut: Greenwood Publishing Group, 1996, ISBN 978-0-313-28778-7, retrieved December 10, 2008 * Bhalam (c. 1426–1500), Gujarati-language poet *Sant Eknath संत एकनाथ or Eknāth; the epithet "sant" संत is traditionally given to persons regarded as thoroughly saintly (1533–1599), Marathi-language poet and scholar *Sant Tukaram संत तुकाराम (birth-year estimates range from 1577–-1609 – died 1650), Marathi-language poet * Krishnadevaraya (died 1529), king of the Vijayanagara empire and Sanskrit-language poet * Annamacharya శ్రీ తాళ్ళపాక అన్నమాచార్య (1408–1503), mystic saint composer of the 15th century, widely regarded as the Telugu-language pada kavita pitaamaha (grand old man of simple poetry); husband of Tallapaka Tirumalamma * Molla, also known as "Mollamamba", both popular names of Atukuri Molla (1440–1530) Telugu-language poet who wrote Telugu Ramayan; a woman * Potana, born Bammera Pothana (1450–1510), Telugu-language poet best known for his translation of the Bhagavata Purana from Sanskrit; the book is popularly known as Pothana Bhagavatham * Habba Khatun * Meerabai (मीराबाई) (1498–1547), alternate spelling: Meera, Mira, Meera Bai; Hindu poet-saint, mystical poetess whose compositions, extant version of which are in Gujarati and a Rajasthani dialect of Hindi, remain popular throughout India * Gosvāmī Tulsīdās तुलसीदास, also known as "Tulasī Dāsa" and "Tulsidas" (1532–1623) Awadhi poet and philosopher Spain * Juan Boscan (c. 1490–1542) * Garcilasco de la Vega (1503–1536) * Diego Hurtado de Mendoza (1503–1575) * Hernando de Acuna (c. 1520–1580) * Baltasar del Alcazar (1590–1616) * Francisco de Aldana (1537–1578) * Gutierre de Cetina (1520 – c. 1557) * Cristobal de Castillejo (c. 1490–1550) * Luis de Leon (1527–1591) * San Juan de la Cruz (1542–1591) * Alonso de Ledesma (1562–1623) * Lope de Vega (1562–1635), playwright and poet * Fernando de Herrera (1534–1597) * Luis Barahona de Soto (1548–1595) * Pedro de Espinosa (1578–1650) * Francisco de Rioja (1583–1659) * Francisco de Medrano (1570–1607) * Alonso de Ercilla (1533 – c. 1596) Other * Jeong Cheol (1536–1593), Korean poet * Hwang Jin-i (1522–1565), Korean poet * Judah Leone Modena, also known as: Leon Modena or Yehudah Aryeh Mi-modena (1571-1648), a rabbi, orator, scholar, teacher and poet * Israel ben Moses NajaraKravitz, Nathaniel, "3,000 Years of Hebrew Literature", Chicago: Swallow Press Inc., 1972, (c. 1555 – c. 1625), Hebrew poet in Palestine * Ali-Shir Nava'i, also known as "Nizām al-Din"; pen name "Navā'ī" , meaning "the weeper" (1441 – 1501), Central Asian politician, mystic, linguist, painter, and poet of Chaghatai origin who was born and lived in Herat, in modern-day Afghanistan; his Chagatai language (Middle Turkic) poetry has led many throughout the Turkic-speaking world to consider him the founder of early Turkic literature, and the Uzbeks claim him as their national poet Decades and years Poets and poems *Poets *Poems See also * 16th century in literature * Castalian Band * Dutch Renaissance and Golden Age literature * Elizabethan literature * English Madrigal School * French Renaissance literature * Renaissance literature * Spanish Renaissance literature * University Wit References External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Poetry Category:Years in poetry